


Just Out of Reach…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Just Out of Reach…, Longing, Love, M/M, PRS, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Sex is the next best thing to being together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out of Reach…

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Tall, Dark and Handsome…

Title: Just Out of Reach…  
Story Type: AU, RPS  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance, Longing, Porn…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
A sequel to Tall, Dark and Handsome…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Phone Sex is the next best thing to being together…

 

**Just Out of Reach…**

My phone is vibrating in my pocket, setting the mood. I start growing hard just hearing his voice, as my jeans tighten.

“Talk dirty to me.”

“Who is this?”

“Gale!”

“I miss you too.”

“What are you wearing?”

“A big smile.”

“I can help you make something else bigger.”

“Oh, really? Can you feel my tongue running down your chest?”

Arching his back Randy slides his wet thumb across his slit, then glides his hand down his cock, as moans and sighs escape.

“I love it when you make all those sexy noises.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Now I’m running it along your shaft.”

“Ahhh.”

“You rest your ankles on my back, but I grab them, pushing them over your head. My tongue finds your sweet rosebud, and dips inside.”

“Oh God, Yes!”

Randy presses a wet finger into his pucker, as Gale’s pre-cum stains his jeans.

“Hey! That’s me swatting your hands away! Above your head! Now!”

“Okay…”

“My warm tongue delves in and out, licking your sensitive folds, opening you up.”

Randy’s mind takes him to that place where he can almost feel Gale’s tongue doing magical things to his body. He moans again loudly.

“Oh God! I miss you so much!”

“How much?”

“So very much! I really need you!”

“I said, keep your hands over your head!”

“I am!”

Standing in the doorway Gale grins as he watches Randy, his eyes squeezed shut and his hand franticly working his shaft.”

“Am I going to have to spank you, _little boy?”_

Randy’s already too far gone to realize Gale’s voice is in the room, and not on the phone. So Gale clears his throat, smirking again as Randy’s eyes open to gaze longingly at him.

“Bed! Now!”

“Yes, dear…”

Soon Gale’s climbing his body, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

The End


End file.
